


That was definitely better than the movie and you can't deny it

by shamelesssmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, M/M, Magnus knows how to seduce Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teasing, nipple playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec sat down on the couch in Magnus's flat and petted Chairman Meow when he jumped on his lap. "What movie do you want to watch?" he called out.<br/>"You know that I don't really care, darling." Magnus smiled as he walked from the kitchen, carrying a plate with chocolate covered strawberries.<br/>Alec looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you call a snack?" he asked, smiling a bit.<br/>"Yes, Alexander." Magnus smirked as he sat down next to him. "Why else would I say that I'm going to get a snack and come back with that?"<br/>Alec shook his head a bit. "I know what you're trying to do. It wouldn't work. We talked about it. And for once we're going to actually watch a movie together." he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was definitely better than the movie and you can't deny it

Alec sat down on the couch in Magnus's flat and petted Chairman Meow when he jumped on his lap. "What movie do you want to watch?" he called out.

"You know that I don't really care, darling." Magnus smiled as he walked from the kitchen, carrying a plate with chocolate covered strawberries.

Alec looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you call a snack?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes, Alexander." Magnus smirked as he sat down next to him. "Why else would I say that I'm going to get a snack and come back with that?"

Alec shook his head a bit. "I know what you're trying to do. It wouldn't work. We talked about it. And for once we're going to actually watch a movie together." he said.

"You said that last time too, sweetie." Magnus smirked at him as he took a strawberry and sucked off some of the chocolate, humming.

Alec watched him, biting his lip when he realised that Magnus had said anything and probably waited for a reply. "Yes, I said it last time and then you started touching me. Was I really supposed to keep watching the movie?" he asked as he moved his eyes on Magnus's instead of on his lips.

"Well it'd have been a shame if you had." Magnus grinned and took another strawberry. "Just try it and you'll see why I choose it instead of some popcorn. Plus I'm trying to stay in shape for you." he said as he put the strawberry in front of Alec.

Alec looked at him as he took a small bite of it. "You'll be always gorgeous." he said and leaned to kiss him softly.

Magnus kissed him back and then nipped on his lip, groaning quietly when Alec pulled back. 

"We're watching a movie." He said and licked his lips as he leaned against the couch. "But yeah, the strawberries are good." he said as he picked up some comedy and turned it on.

"You mean delicious. Just like you." Magnus smirked and took another strawberry. He felt Alec's eyes on him, even if the boy thought that he's very subtle, watching him from the corner of his eyes. Magnus licked some of the chocolate and then sucked on the tip of the fruit, moaning quietly, a small smirk on his face when Alec shifted a bit and quickly looked at the TV.

"That's not going to work." Alec said after he cleared out his throat.

"What's not going to work, darling?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as he relaxed against the couch, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"You know what. We're watching that movie." Alec said firmly.

Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you say." he hummed and looked at the screen.

For twenty minutes or so Magnus watched the movie quietly, but it was getting more and more boring. All he wanted was his boyfriend. So he slowly ran one of his hands down Alec's chest. He had fun with the strawberries and all but he knew that if he wanted Alec soon he had to touch him. 

"Magnus. What are you doing?" Alec whispered and bit his bottom lip, trying not to arch his back on the touch.

"Me? Nothing. Watching the movie." Magnus said with his best innocent voice. His eyes were really fixed on the TV but now his fingers were running over some bare skin between Alec's jeans and shirt. 

"Magnus. Stop that." Alec said but he didn't really wanted Magnus to stop and he knew that the warlock would know that.

Magnus smirked and moved his eyes away from the screen and on Alec. "You really want me to stop?" he asked as he leaned to kiss on his neck gently. "Just say it again and I'll stop." he whispered and nipped on Alec's pulse point.

"By the Angel, don't you dare stopping." Alec groaned and bared his neck.

Magnus chuckled and tugged on Alec's hair gently as he leaned to kiss him hungrily, humming happily when Alec kissed him back deeply.

Alec groaned and moved to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him deeply. "One day we're going to watch a whole movie together." he said and nipped on his bottom lip.

"That's more fun than a movie, Alexander." Magnus chuckled as he ran his hands up Alec's back, under his shirt. "Now, why don't you be the sweetheart I know you are and take off that shirt of yours."

Alec licked his lips and arched his back as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He gasped when Magnus's lips immediately attacked the bare skin, kissing and sucking all over his collarbone and chest.

Magnus gripped Alec's hips and looked up at him as he licked a nipple slowly.

Alec moaned and gripped Magnus's hair as he rolled his hips. "Oh, someone's excited." he gasped.

"I can say the same." Magnus smirked as he unbuttoned Alec's jeans while sucking and nipping on his nipples. SOmething that he knew drove Alec crazy.

"You're such a tease." Alec groaned and got up to take off his jeans when Magnus pulled away.

Alec kicked off his jeans and boxers and looked at Magnus, blushing at the intense way the other was looking at him.

Magnus smirked and opened his legs, pulling Alec between them. He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him slowly as he leaned to suck on the head.

Alec gasped, not really expecting that and arched his back. "O-Oh, Magnus." he whined as he gripped his hair.

Magnus hummed and stroked him as he sucked on the head hungrily, licking the slit gently.

Alec moaned loudly and then bit his lip. It felt too good but he ddin't want to cum so quickly. A minute later, however, he didn't really had a choice when he felt one of Magnus's fingers, press gently against his hole. He cried out and started cumming just as Magnus deep throated him.

Magnus hummed and pulled away slowly. "That was better than the strawberries." he smirked up at him and licked his lips.

Alec groaned and dropped to his knees in front of him. He put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily as he tugged on Magnus's kimono. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down, smirking a bit.

Magnus groaned and relaxed against the back of the couch as Alec tugged him out of his boxers. 

Alec wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him slowly as he leaned to lick on the head gently. 

"I'm the tease, really, Alexander?" Magnus groaned as he ran a hand through Alec's hair. 

"Who said that I want you to cum?" Alec smirked as he straddled him again.

Magnus looked at him, smirking a bit. "You want something else?" he hummed but the hum quickly turned in a moan when Alec sank down on his cock. "A-Alec."

"It's okay. I'm still open from earlier." Alec said quietly and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck as he started moving slowly.

Magnus groaned and gripped his hips. "You're going to be the death of me." he whispered and thrusted up a bit.

Soon Alec got tired of the slow pace and started moving faster, crying out when Magnus hit his prostate. "I-I need you." he panted.

Magnus smirked and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he snapped his finger and suddenly they were on the bed, Magnus on top.

Alec gasped a bit as he looked around but then smirked and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist.

Magnus smirked down at him as he started moving, deeper than before and started thrusting firmly against Alec's prostate.

Alec cried out in pleasure and arched his back, his cock already hard again. He dragged his nails down Magnus's back as he locked eyes with the other.

Magnus moaned and gripped Alec's hips, not taking his eyes off Alec's.

Alec cried out his name and started cumming, not being able to hold back anymore.

Magnus moaned and thrusted a couple of times before he started cumming as well. He rolled off Alec and laid down next to him. "That was definitely better than the movie and you can't deny it." he smirked at the other.

"I wasn't going to." Alec said as he rolled on his side and leaned to kiss Magnus. "Still I'd be nice to watch a movie. Really watch a movie. For once." he chuckled as he put his head on Magnus's chest.

"Really? You prefer a movie?" Magnus smirked as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Nah. Not really." Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus's neck softly. "Right now I'd prefer a nap." he said and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, I agree with that." Magnus smiled as he closed his own eyes.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Love you too, sweetie." Magnus said softly.


End file.
